The present invention relates generally to a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine and more particularly to a carburetion modifying device for equal distribution of the fuel-air mixtures to the cylinders of a multi-cylinder engine.
Various methods for distributing the fuel-air mixture between the cylinders of a multi-cylinder engine to improve gas mileage have been devised and demonstrated, but have suffered from a corresponding increase in the amount of lubricating oil being burned by the engine. Prior carburetion modifying devices have not been effective and useful because of this increased burning of lubricating oil.